First Year For Everything
by EnchantingMind
Summary: Its A New School Year! everything is going to be great...Or so it may seem... A mysterious girl in the woods? she looks familiar but it couldnt possibly be her... Could it? InuXKag SanXMir Plenty of secrets and lots of drama Enjoy!


Chapter 1: New School, New Friend….Did I Pack To Much?

1…2…3… CRASH

"Kagome are you ok?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Rolling over onto her stomach and rising up on her elbows Kagome yelled back "Yeah mom I'm fine I just can't this damn suitcase to close!"

"Watch the language young lady!"

"Sorry mom!"

She stood up with her hands on her hips, "Well jumping on the stupid thing probably wasn't the smartest idea". Rubbing the back of her head she decided maybe she packed a little too much.

Lifting the top back she skimmed through it seeing what she could take out.

"I'm going to be away at school all year long, I need all of this."

"Well I guess I don't need all these shoes, I could take out a few."

'But which one's she thought to herself.'

"Kagome dear lets get a move on the school is expecting you in 2 hours!" her mom called up to her.

She randomly through shoes out of her bag and jumping on it one more time she got it to snap shut.

"Victory!" She yelled.

She grabbed her suitcase practically falling over and headed down stairs.

"Goodness girl what did you pack?" her mom asked her seeing how she struggled all the way down and out to the car.

"My life" Kagome laughed.

She through the suitcase into the back seat and got in the front with her mom.

"We need to hurry I want to be home before Souta gets out of school." She told Kagome.

"Well what are you waiting for woman drive!" Kagome held on for dear life as her mom sped off down the street.

It was an hour drive to the academy but they arrived in 40mins.

"Wow mom you need to drive like that more often". Kagome high fived her mom.

"Well since we made such good timing let's go to the office and I will help you settle in."

"Thanks mom."

Kagome got out her suitcase while her mother went to the office to check her in and get her class schedule and room assignment.

She returned in no time to see Kagome sitting on her suitcase tapping her foot.

"I went as fast as I could."

"Sure mom…"

They both laughed as they went to building G to find Kagome's room.

"Wow 3rd floor this will be fun" Kagome said sarcastically as she heaved her big suitcase up the stairs.

Finally making it to her room she collapsed on the floor from pure exhaustion.

"Well next time don't pack so much". Said her mom.

"Well don't send me away for the year and I won't have to pack so much" Kagome replied sticking out her tongue.

Kagome started to unpack when her mom looked at the time and realized she had 30min to get home before Souta was let out of school.

"I'm sorry darling but I've got to go!"

"Don't worry about it mom I can handle it from here."

They said there goodbyes and her mom left speeding off down the hall and out to the car.

'I wonder how fast she will go now' Kagome laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from behind her.

Startled Kagome turned around to see a girl standing in the door way looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh nothing just thinking about something. Hi my name is Kagome, you must be my roommate?"

"That I am, the names Sango, nice to meet you."

"Well the room isn't very big, but I will try to keep my stuff on my side."

The girls laughed. "No kidding, I think my closet back home was bigger than this!"

"Is this your first year?" Kagome asked her.

"Yea, and you?"

"Yep."

"Well let the fun begin!" Sango put down her CD player that she brought with her and popped in her favorite CD and the girls danced around setting up the room.

They became real close real quick and had already talked about past boyfriends and what they liked and what they didn't like to do. They both had a lot in common and knew this year was going to be great. (If they only knew…)

Ok well there is the first chapter of my first story ever! I know I know it starts off slow but dont worry i will introduce alot more characters in the next chapter and of course there will be plenty of drama to come. Please review but dont be brutal remember its my first! If you guys have any suggestions let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
